Commercial aircraft carry millions of passengers each year, and typically include in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems for passenger enjoyment during such flights. Entertainment systems may include individual seatback displays, where movies or other stored video programming are selectable by the passengers. In addition to prerecorded video entertainment, live television broadcasts may be provided via satellite receivers.
Such aircraft IFE systems, however, suffer from several disadvantages. Some passengers find that the aircraft IFE systems are complicated to operate. Selection of the viewing content, for example, can prove difficult due to the awkward placement and operation of the user controls.
In addition, some passengers find that the viewing content is difficult to enjoy. Passenger displays typically are located overhead and/or on opposing seatbacks. In addition, some or all of the passengers traveling aboard the aircraft can be inhibited from enjoying the viewing content if the IFE video entertainment source fails.
One approach to address this disadvantage is to have the aircraft IFE system communicate with personal electronic devices (PEDs) carried by the aircraft passengers to support the aircraft IFE system. For example, the PED may be used as a remote control to control the video provided by the aircraft entertainment source. In addition, viewing content from a PED can be provided to the aircraft IFE system for viewing on a seat-back display. In this configuration, the PED operates as a video entertainment source as well as a remote control.
U.S. published patent application no. 2009/0077595 discloses a PED in communications with an aircraft IFE system via an access point. Communications may be via a wired or wireless connection. After the PED is coupled to the aircraft IFE system, viewing content from the PED can be integrated “on the fly” into the aircraft IFE system via an interactive audio/video presentation system. The interactive audio/video presentation system is part of the aircraft IFE system, and provides the user with an ability to switch between viewing content provided by the aircraft IFE system and viewing content from the PED. The PED exchanges control signals or commands, such as user control signals or user control instructions, with the aircraft IFE system so that the PED also functions as a remote control. In addition to viewing content provided from a PED to the aircraft IFE system for viewing on a passenger display, viewing content from the aircraft IFE system can be provided to the PED for viewing.
In order for a PED to wirelessly interface with an aircraft IFE system, a registration typically needs to be performed. In the above-referenced U.S. published patent application no. 2009/0077595, the PED registers via an access point using a wireless registration scheme.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,157, a PED is used to access a picocell, which in turn connects to a media server by dialing the appropriate numbers. In U.S. published patent application no. 2005/0044564, the PED includes a communications port that is configured to wirelessly communicate with a communications port of the aircraft IFE system.
However, these references provide a top-level discussion of how the registration schemes are implemented between the aircraft IFE system and the PEDs. A need still exists for improving how PEDs carried by aircraft passengers are integrated with an aircraft IFE system.
There is a demand for commercial transactions to be initiated for various products and services while passengers are onboard the aircraft. For example, U.S. 2009/0228908 discloses the use of portable media devices to facilitate commercial transactions onboard an aircraft, where there is a portable media device for each passenger seat. Each portable media device includes a credit card reader system, and communicates with the vehicle information system that in turn further facilitates the transaction.
In addition to commercial transactions, there is also a demand to allow selected passengers to take advantage of specials or promotions offered by the airline. Specials or promotions offered by the airline may be referred to as non-commercial transactions. Depending on the circumstances, passengers may now receive a coupon or voucher before they board the aircraft that allows them to receive complimentary headsets or a complimentary alcoholic beverage, for example. Unfortunately, if a passenger looses their coupon or voucher or simply forgets to bring it on-board the aircraft, the passenger is not able to take advantage of the promotion.